A variety of training devices have been suggested for use by an athlete for sports involving a stroking device, such as a golf club or tennis racquet, that is intended to swing and hit a target object, such as a golf ball or tennis ball. Many of these training devices are designed to insure that the stroking device is moved through a proper swing plane when striking the target object. Generally, these training devices have included rather elaborate systems of rails which guide the stroking device throughout all or a major portion of a stroke considered to be ideal and preset into the devices by adjustments of the rails in accordance with size of the athlete, length of the stroking object, and the like.
Some golf swing training devices include elaborate systems of PVC or similar piping forming a circle or substantial portion of the golf swing, or alternatively have tracks that the club is attached to for the desired swing. The golfer steps into the device and slides his club along the PVC piping or track to learn the desired swing. These devices are generally very large and awkward to move, and while devices may be useful for demonstrating to the golfer the desired swing path, they are not effective at insuring that the golfer executes the desired swing when the aid is no longer used. The rails or piping of such devices serve as artificial crutches to keep the club on a correct path despite the body and arm movements of the golfer during the swing. When the crutch is removed, any faults in the golfer's body and arm movements will inevitably result in defects in the swing. These devices are also limited in their adjustments to conform to the varying shapes and sizes of golfers and desired swings. Many of these devices are also not very useful for training of chipping and putting strokes which form a substantial part of the golf game.
Other golf swing training devices have also been designed for physically limiting portions of the golfer's body to certain positions during practice swings. These devices are usually extremely complex or concentrate only on a particular part of the body to the exclusion of others. In addition, like the piping and track devices discussed above, these devices form a crutch which may demonstrate the desired body position while the golfer is using the device but when the crutch is removed the undesirable body movements are likely to return. Many of these devices are also limited in their adjustments to conform to the varying shapes and sizes of golfers and desired swings. These devices are also not very useful for training of chipping and putting strokes which form a substantial part of the golf game.
Yet other golf swing training devices have been designed that utilizes complex curved surfaces to cause a particular desired swing. These devices may be useful for a particular swing, but they are not very useful for chipping, putting and other strokes which form a substantial part of the golf game. Many of these devices are also limited in their adjustments to conform to the varying shapes and sizes of golfers and desired swings.
Many tennis swing training devices are attached to the tennis players body. These devices are used to limit the stroke of the player while wearing the device. These devices are often awkward for playing tennis, and while these devices may cause the desired stroking movement while the tennis player is wearing the device, once the device and its limitations are removed the player is likely to return to his bad habits.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a swing training aid which overcome the limitations and other issues with the current state of swing training aids, and is useable to address various aspects of the swing.